


Confidence

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Dildos, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gender-neutral Reader, Iwai's a less bratty sub this time around, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: You decide to take control again and tease Iwai. There's something thrilling about turning the tables on him.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildaruba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildaruba/gifts).



> hey thank you so so much for reading!! i'm so sorry i haven't updated recently! i've been really busy and not quite in the right headspace to write, but i hope this is worth the wait! i'm working on all of your other requests too, i'm just going to upload them in order! thank you again for reading this far, i really appreciate every one of you <3

Iwai was always so confident in himself. From the way he carried himself to every interaction he had, be it with you or with another customer, he went day to day in a way that didn't _command_ respect, so to say, but one that _expected_ it. Maybe it was his past ties with the yakuza, or the kind of assurance that only came with age, but you noticed it regardless.

There was something unexpectedly satisfying about seeing that confidence slip from time to time, when he let his walls down and showed you a side more vulnerable. Normally, it came out with every pet name or every time he held your hand, or each time he showed you a genuine smile. Sometimes, however, it came out in times in like these, when you had him pinned down on your bed, straddling his torso with your backside planted down on his stomach, your hands on his chest while your tongue was in his mouth. You were very clear in your intent and your words before you stepped in through the door: you wanted control tonight. You loved it when he took care of you, but every now and again, you needed to switch it up. Besides, you'd been thinking about his submission when you both dressed up in those silly outfits you got each other. You wanted to see more of that.

His lips were sweet, tongue a little sticky as it rubbed against yours. His coat was in the doorway somewhere, hat knocked off on the floor, his broad hands clutching the outsides of your thighs while you claimed his lips again and again. It seemed like he was anticipating this as well, if the occasional bump of his erection against your rear was anything to go by. While you didn't have quite the same experience he did, he knew he was in good hands with you.

You grabbed onto the hem of his sweater and yanked it up, unlatching from your kiss long enough to pull it up over his head. Iwai wasn't the type to get flustered right off the bat like this – unlike you, always too eager for the moments to come – but his breathing was changing. It was slow, deep breaths, ones that expanded his pale chest – and brought your attention toward it. Your hands squeezed down on his pecs and you caught a furrow in his brow, his steely eyes locked on you. You shifted your grip and rubbed the tips of your fingers over his nipples, feather light touches bringing the buds up to stiff peaks.

“...Kid, what are you--” He started before he closed his eyes, surrendering to your tightening grip as you pinched and rolled his nipples. He let out a soft sigh, relaxing underneath you while you played with his chest. As you shifted your hips back, you could feel his cock, stiff and hard against his jeans. He always took a while to warm up, so you were pleasantly surprised that he was already like this for you. Getting him to finish would be another ordeal, but thankfully, you had all the time in the world.

Reaching over to your nightstand, you made sure to keep all of your extras in a quickly accessible place. You'd even expanded your collection a little after considering what you wanted to try out. You didn't expect to use some of these things on Iwai first, but hopefully, he wouldn't be too put off by your inexperience. Part of the fun was figuring out what worked and what didn't together; this would just be another one of those times.

You grabbed a pair of clamps, black rubber shielding gold and connected by a chain between the two pincers. While his eyes were closed before, they shot wide open as you attached the first one to his right nipple, his head tipping to look down at the clamps. You watched him carefully while you attached the second, making sure it wasn't uncomfortable...but it seemed he was just caught off guard.

“When the hell'd ya get these?” He asked, his voice more of a groan than anything, a hand running up through his short hair while you teased and tugged carefully at the chain between. His nipples were normally a pale pink, but stuck between the clamps, they were flushing a deeper red color – as were his cheeks. He looked away from you, letting out a huff as you felt down his chest and abs. His grumpy sort of bashful was cute – though if you told him that now, he'd probably be a little put off by it. Thankfully, you were still working on getting him into a better headspace for it.

You let go of the chain for now, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down off of his hips. He lifted his back off the bed, placing you about eye level with his cock. It poked up through his underwear, letting you see the curves and ridges of his length, barely contained by his skimpy briefs. It was always more convenient when he dressed down, but knowing he'd been hard half the night in these, fabric so thin it clung to his precum-slick head and the color started to show through...you shivered as you pulled his underwear up and over his cock, letting it spring free.

He looked down at you as you settled between his legs, giving you quite the view of his flushed face, the golden chain standing out against his pale skin, and his swollen length, right in front of your face. Each exhale from you made it twitch, Iwai barely able to contain his eagerness as he stared at you, awaiting your next move.

Leaving his cock untouched for now, you leaned back over toward the nightstand, Iwai reaching out as well to help you. “What're you lookin' for?” He asked softly, the both of your hands feeling around in the bag. You pulled out what you were looking for, passing it into Iwai's hands and letting him look it over.

It was a dildo, just a little smaller than he was, but it had a vibrator inside you could switch on. You remembered the batteries for it, but you hadn't used it quite yet. Carefully, Iwai flipped the switch, watching it buzz around a little before he turned it off again.

“....This ain't gonna go in right away,” he said, taking hold of your wrist and bringing your hand up to his face. “You'll have to work at it a little bit. But you already know how to do that, right?” He grinned, his tone playful and teasing before he opened his mouth, gliding his tongue along your fingers.

You shivered, arousal coursing through you as he looked up at you, wrapping his lips around your fingers and sucking them carefully, working down in between and tilting his head, as if he was trying to take you deeper. The tops of your fingers brushed up against his teeth before you pressed further into his mouth, watching his saliva pool up around your hand and drip down his chin. You reached down and pulled at the chain again while he held your fingers captive, feeling his tongue halt and his breath hitch. Looking back, you saw more precum leaking down his length. He was growing more docile as he wet your hand, shivering and gasping once you pulled your fingers out.

Carefully, you leaned down and gave him a kiss as a reward, reaching back and gripping onto his cock. While you pumped it in your grasp, Iwai looped an arm around your back, pulling away from the kiss and bringing the dildo up to his lips.

You settled back down between his legs while he held off, lifting his hips so his rear settled in your lap, his legs spread apart for you. While your wet hand felt over his hole, your other teased the chain again. Once you slipped a finger inside, Iwai pushed the dildo past his lips. He only needed to get it a little wet, but he was giving you a show of bobbing his head back and forth, swallowing the dildo down and sucking it, teasing it like he would an actual cock. You trembled while you watched, remembering his wicked tongue on you and how he could bring you over the edge with just his mouth and some patience. With the clamps tugging at his nipples and his dick leaking like this, he was putting on quite the display – and it was just for you.

You pushed another finger inside, hearing his breath hitch around the dildo. He pulled it down deep into his throat, his entire body shaking as he clamped down around your fingers – apparently pushing himself just a little past his limit. He dragged it out and panted, strings of spit connecting the toy with his lips. After he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, you pressed a third finger into his hole, rocking your hand back and forth to stretch him open. He grit his teeth and groaned, clenching one hand into a fist while the other extended the toy out to you. It was glistening with his spit, ready for you to fuck him with it.

Without any hesitation, you grabbed the dildo and pulled your fingers out slowly, only to replace them with the toy. It was tight, and you felt as if you'd underprepared him for it, but he didn't raise any complaints. If anything, he seemed to enjoy the stretch, his hands grabbing onto the sheets below him while he let out a pleased sigh. While he was clearly trying to keep cool, his face was a deep red now, his cock the same shade. You were trying to be careful as you pushed it inside, but he let out a low growl of frustration after it was about halfway in.

“...Kid, if you're gonna fuck me with it, just do it, alright? It'll loosen up eventually, so don't worry about it.” Despite his insistence, you couldn't help but be a little wary. You were still slow as you dragged it out and pushed it back inside, pumping about half of the length in and out of him. Eventually, however, it looked like Iwai was getting fed up, his lips curling back while he squirmed around a bit, like he was on the cusp of pleasure but couldn't quite reach it.

You realized you were being unnecessarily cruel. It took him a while to finish, of course, but your teasing was going over the line. His flush was extending down to his collar, his brow tense while his toes curled, his breathing shaking and ragged. “Kid,” he gasped, keeping his hands on the sheets still – very obediently not touching his cock. “C'mon, already, just--”

You gave in and slammed the toy in to the base, keeping a tight grip on it as he bit down on his lip, stifling a loud groan. He gasped, letting out a lower moan that rumbled in his chest as you fucked him more earnestly, slipping the toy in and out of his hole. He was right; it was loosening up little by little, until you could glide it in without any issue. You took care to angle the tip up, making him jolt as the tip brushed against his prostate, his ankles crossing behind your back.

“Fuck,” he breathed, wriggling his hips and meeting your thrusts, his steely eyes glassy with a haze of lust. “Fuck, kid, I'm gonna cum if ya keep doin' that...” You shoved the toy as deep inside of him as it could go, flicking the switch on the base and turning on the vibrator. Iwai hissed, trembling as the vibrations rocked his body, tipping his head back and squirming around a little. You leaned forward and lapped up the precum leaking down from his dick, sealing your lips around his tip and pulling at the chain between his nipples.

You'd never heard him make a noise like that before. He could barely keep his eyes open as he held his hands over his mouth, trying to hold himself back. You pulled off of his cock with a grin, grinding the toy up against his prostate.

“Mune-san, don't be like that,” you purred, pulling the vibrating toy out and slamming it back inside. “Wouldn't you spank me if I hid? Maybe I should give you a spanking...?”

Iwai tried to turn his head away from you, eventually pulling his hands off of his face. “K-Kid,” he gasped, but you shook your head.

“Come on, you know better than that...it's not 'kid', is it?” You weren't sure where this surge of confidence came from, but it felt good to have Iwai in the palm of your hand like this, to watch him writhe and squirm as he tried _so hard_ to finish for you. You managed to get him to call you by name, his voice weak as you teased him.

“Good boy,” you said with a grin, watching his eyes widen and his face turn redder than you'd ever seen it before. Though you almost felt bad thinking it, especially with how embarrassed he seemed, it was adorable seeing him give up his control like this. You pulled him back into your mouth, feeling his hands settle on the back of your head.

With another choked back sound, he came down your throat, filling your mouth with his seed. It was always a little difficult to drink it down if only because of the taste, but there was even more than usual. You didn't think you'd be able to take it all at first, but with perseverance and steady breathing, you pulled off of his cock with a clean mouth. You let go of the chain and switched off the vibrator after you finished him off, surprised to feel his hands pull at you insistently.

He kissed you, his tongue in your mouth while he rubbed himself up against you, groaning softly as the vibrator bumped against your pelvis. You gasped, still sensitive with your own arousal as he replaced the taste of his semen with one much sweeter. Your hands moved to his chest to remove the clamps from his nipples, hearing his breath catch and his teeth rub against your lips.

“Agh, fuck,” he groaned, pulling back from your kiss. “Shit, kid...you're a real piece of work,” he grumbled. “...What about you? How're you holdin' up?”

Really, your pants felt uncomfortable. You wanted him inside of you, but you'd probably just exhausted him entirely. So you answered, “I'm fine,” trying to be courteous. However, it seemed like he saw through your ruse, sliding a hand down into your pants and rubbing your swollen heat.

“Doesn't feel like it,” he murmured while you shivered, holding onto his arm. You reached down between his legs and slowly pulled the vibrator out of him, but his other hand shoved it back inside. Quick to catch the hint, you pumped the toy in and out of Iwai while he kissed you again, eager tongue against your lips while his fingers pushed up inside of you. He wasn't getting hard again, but he was still moaning into your mouth; it seemed he enjoyed being fucked more than you expected.

It didn't take long to work you over. You were already on the edge after watching him submit for you, and he always knew just how to move his hands to get you off as quickly as possible. You gasped and shivered as your climax took you over, Iwai's careful fingers helping you through it. Your pants were a mess, but that wasn't anything new for the two of you. As he pulled his hand out of your pants, he ran his tongue over his fingers, groaning as you tugged the dildo little by little out of his ass.

You leaned down and kissed him again, taking over cleaning his hand where he left off, feeling his arm wrap around your back as a grin crossed your face.

“How did I do?” You asked as he chuckled, pressing his forehead up against yours.

“Good. I'd hate to get you worked up too much, though. Don't think I can handle that kinda teasin' _all_ the time. _”_

“I learned it from you, Mune-san,” you muttered in response, earning another quiet laugh from him. He pulled you into his chest and helped you undress, the both of you promising to get clean in the morning – but insisting you needed your rest for now.

 


End file.
